That Nara Boy
by Justamomentinthewoods
Summary: What happens when Suna and Konoha try to bind a gap and two ninjas get stuck in the middle? ..I suck at summaries, shikatema, Rated T for language and violence will probably come up
1. Chapter 1

I'm excited! this is my first new story in awhile, recently i've just been adding chapters. anyway this is shikatema (one of my favs :3) I hope you'll like it, yeah.. I'll talk more at the end. oh and a link to the youtube video of a scene from the anime that inspired this fanfic :3

_DISCLAIMER_: I don't own Naruto. **IMPORTANT!!: **This fanfic does have at least two characters that use cigarettes i just wanna say I don't like smoking and I'm am not supporting it it just ended up in the fanfic (or else one part would be rather boring)

* * *

I silently jumped from roof to roof of the various buildings in Konoha. There wasn't any noise tonight in the Leaf village as though nature itself was paying respect to the fallen. The little noise that was existent was the wind whistling through my hair and the light tap of my footsteps on roofing shingles. I had to find Shikamaru before I left for Suna, I don't know why but I just had to.

When I passed over one house I could hear loud sobbing from within.

"Kurenai," I said giving a good guess of who was in the house grieving. As I passed over the silent village I saw one of Shikamaru's comrades, Choji, sitting out looking up into the dark night that didn't even glow with the evening stars. I eventually found the Nara compound dimly lit by the moon. As quietly as I possibly could I jumped over to the roof and walked towards the only noise I could hear. I reached a corner of the house and crouched down. I heard voices talking then a crash, some more talking then the door sliding open. I crouched lower and listened to footsteps walk out and then someone closing the sliding door. The person didn't move and then began to talk.

"You Suna kids can't use a door can you?" I dropped down to the walkway and saw it was Shikamaru's father who had spoken.

"No sir, this way is faster," I said.

"Temari was it?" He asked starting to walk past me.

"Yes," I answered turning to face him. He continued walking and when he noticed I hadn't moved he stopped and looked at me.

"Go on, go in," With that he turned back and walked around the corner leaving me alone. I took a breath and slid open the door and heard someone sobbing. I took a couple of steps in and slid the door closed. I slipped out of shoes and put my fan down by the entrance and then walked toward what I could only guess was Shikamaru crying in the dim light next to an overturned Shogi game. I came up behind him and sat down on my knees putting a hand on his shoulder.

"You are a crybaby, Nara," I said but it didn't hold a teasing quality.

"Temari?" He asked.

"Yeah," I said my voice close to cracking as my eyes welled up. "It's me."

Shikamaru turned around and I could see his tear stained face, which nearly tore my heart in two.

"I know he was very close to you," I said in a rather funeral tone. Shikamaru was overcome by sobs and his whole body shook with grief. I sat up on my knees and gathered the broken ninja into my arms. Then I couldn't help it, I felt one hot tear fall from my eye and land in Shikamaru's hair. There wasn't anything I could say, I hadn't known Asuma like Shikamaru had and saying that everything would be better was entirely false so instead I just held him in my arms crying with him.

I wiped a tear from my eye and lifted Shikamaru's face up he sat up and was now taller than me. I held his face in one hand and used my right thumb to brush a tear from his cheek. He closed his eyes trying to control the emotions and I pulled his face towards mine planting a soft kiss on his forehead then one on each trembling eyelid. Then I placed my lips on his.

I pulled away not because I wanted to but because I had to. I stood up and walked over to my things.

A quiet "bye" was the only thing I said as I left the room as I didn't see it necessary to add "good" to the word since the times were everything but.

It was three weeks later and I was working in Gaara's office again in Suna, shuffling papers and instructing people who had requested an audience with the Kazekage. In the stress of work I had tried a cigarette or two and seemed to take the edge off of work though Kankuro often said I was killing myself but if he had been holding up his end of the work he would want to kill himself too. I knew it was bad but in a way it reminded me of Shikamaru which helped. The thing was Gaara couldn't stand the smell so I couldn't smoke in the office, which nearly drove me insane. I was fidgeting in the lobby waiting for the Konoha representative to get here so I could take my break and kill myself. I was digging my nails into my palms when someone came threw the doorway.

"About time," I started to insult the Leaf ninja but when I examined him I stopped.

"Temari, it is pleasant," He said smirking.

"Shikamaru," I smiled. "Long time no see."

"Yeah well where's Gaara? I want to get this over with," Shikamaru said.

"Talking with Kankuro," I said lying; I just wanted a few moments alone with Shikamaru to catch up.

"I guess I'll wait," He said putting a cigarette in his mouth and fishing for a lighter in his pocket.

_He smokes? _I thought looking at the cigarette, that or he's torturing me. Finally he found his lighter and lit the end. I bit my lip; I couldn't stand it any longer.

"Does this bother you?" Shikamaru asked taking the cigarette out of his mouth.

"Yes," I said quickly taking it right out of his hands and placing it in my mouth and taking a deep breath. After a few puffs I took away from my mouth.

"Sorry, I was about to die," I gave a weak smile.

"Oh no problem I guess," Shikamaru went and leaned against the wall and I followed but ended up sliding down the wall and sitting on the floor.

"Why Tsuande send you?" I asked after taking another puff.

"Mostly to get me away from Konoha," Shikamaru said sliding down the wall and sitting next to me. "So I won't think of killing those filthy bastards as much."

"I don't think it's working," I said noting his tone.

"Nope," He said while I was taking another breath of the cigarette and he reached over and took it right out of my mouth. "Sharing is a nice gesture."

He smiled, took a breath and gave it back to me.

"So it is," I smiled. "Since when do you smoke?"

"Asuma…" He said leaving me to guess the ending.

"Oh," I said trying to avoid his former teacher but yet it kept coming back to Asuma.

"You?" He asked.

"Stress," I said looking off into space giving some extra emphasis that I was extremely overworked.

"Try planning to kill an immortal," He said putting on the same blank face I had been wearing.

I didn't respond just took another breath from the cigarette when I heard an angry voice call from down the hall.

"Temari?! Are you smoking again?!" Gaara's voice called.

"Crap," I cursed quickly putting the cigarette into a surprised Shikamaru's mouth and standing up.

"No," I said as Gaara entered the lobby area. He shot a glance at me but then saw Shikamaru still on the floor with the cigarette in between his lips.

Gaara looked back at me then addressed Shikamaru. "Come, lets finish this up," Gaara said showing a rare show of fatigue. I followed the two down the hall and into Gaara's office. As my little brother was sitting down behind his desk he looked at Shikamaru.

"Can you put that out?" It wasn't really a question, more of command. Shikamaru did follow the Kazekage's orders and put out his cigarette in a bowl on a small table near him.

"Okay Lord Kazekage," Shikamaru said sounding all business. He walked over and slumped in a chair in front of Gaara as I held my ground in front of the door to the office watching the meeting. "Let's start."

"Alright, I'll go first," Gaara said interlocking his fingers and resting them on his desk. "As you know Konoha and Suna have had some tensions recently."

Tension? I never knew something was going on in between the countries.

"I'm well aware of that," Shikamaru said sounding a little bored.

"Well we need a way, according to the Elders of both villages, to ease that tension and keep things smooth for as long as possible. They suggested some kind of link."

"Like what?" Shikamaru asked a little more into the conversation since it getting down to the point.

"Well they did have one thing in mind," Gaara said his face showing some uncertainty and his eyes looking past Shikamaru and staring straight at me.

Oh no.

* * *

As you see I will have to add another chapter, so I hope you liked it :) oh and the first little scene thing I thought of the first time i watched this video on youtube that was from a scene in the anime, I couldn't seem to find it again but i found a soundless and slightly edited (repeats somethings) version the inspiring happens a little ways into the vid: .com/watch?v=kYNGHmvYioY

Anyway that was the link and review do what ever tell me where i need to improve i love replies plus if you review i'll be more motivated to write another chapter and then i won't be mauled by ninja cats (don't ask) and you don't want me mauled by ninja cats... do you?


	2. Chapter 2

just to let you know, not a lot happens in this chapter. i wanted to update this story and i had to get through the boring parts so we can get to the good stuff :D Anyway this is really short, hopefully it can hold you over until next week? maybe... lol ....anyway i have some really cool things planned for this one. (personally i thought the very first scene in chapter one was awesome... if it wasn't please tell me) anyway i hope you like this chapter i even worked the title into it! because i like to do that :DDDDD

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, or Gaara's super awesome facial expressions!!! ***side note: There is no smoking in this chapter, there will probably be some in the next though.... just FWI

* * *

Shikamaru sat up straight in his seat, probably guessing what the link was.

"Marriage," The word came with some difficulty from Gaara's throat. "The Elder's also decided that the best candidate for Suna's side of the deal is Temari."

Gaara looked pained at the thought of me marrying period. Shikamaru looked just plain uncomfortable, and me, well I was furious.

"And they didn't think to tell me!?!" I shouted from the door.

"You know the Elders- they don't ask," Gaara said making a grimace. "They decided on you because you're a good fighter and a relative of the Kazekage."

"Why me? Why not Kankuro? He fits all of those categories," I said, but realized- what girl would want to marry Kankuro?

"I don't know!" Gaara said standing up and loosing his usual calm crust he kept. He calmed down and looked to Shikamaru. "I trust you'll bring the news to Tsuande and not forget any details."

"She won't like it," Shikamaru said from his seat. "She doesn't like to put her ninja in danger when it's avoidable."

"Are you trying to say that we won't keep our end of the deal?" Gaara said calmly, though his eyes held the emotion his words said that his tone had not. I guess this is

what they meant by tension.

"No, but Temari is a troublesome woman," He said. Gaara raised an eyebrow and I was flat out surprised.

"What was that?" I said walking up next to the ninja's chair.

"The lucky Konoha ninja might have to keep an eye on her," Shikamaru said standing up. I looked to Gaara but he did nothing but sit there with his chin on his folded hands with a displeased look on his face.

"I better take the good news to the Hokage," With that Shikamaru walked from the Kazekage office.

"Gaara!" I yelled, hoping that the one word would express everything I felt at the moment.

"I never did like that Nara boy," Gaara said his eyes squinting at the door.

Gaara may have never liked him, but I'm pretty sure that at one point- I did.

* * *

lol Kankuro...


	3. Chapter 3

I feel so bad not posting in forever. I do hope this meets your standards, but after that uber short chapter i had to give the story some meat. Anyway there is more smoking :P More of Gaara's facials and tone and more of Kankuro being mentioned in odd places. oh how i love this story.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto, however I can make Kankuro pop up in odd places in stories- burn!!!!

* * *

Seeing that Gaara provided no help at all, I went after Shikamaru.

"Wait!" I called down the hallway. Shikamaru turned around, an unlit cigarette hanging between his lips. "Don't tell Lady Tsuande just yet. I want to speak with the Elders."

"Alright, but I'm blaming you when Tsuande chews me out for being late," Shikamaru said shoving the cigarette back into the pocket of his vest.

"This way," I said walking past Gaara's office and down a small flight of stairs. Ebizo was now alone in the room, his sister, Chiyo, had passed away before Asuma had. He never as been the same since.

So much sorrow, so much death and I can't do a thing about it.

"Ebizo, do you agree to marry me off to a stranger?" Though he was still mourning the passing of his sister I couldn't help it, I was angry.

"For the well being of the village yes," Ebizo looked up some something on his desk. The sand village's last Elder sitting at a desk was unusual. Usually Ebizo and Chiyo would go out and fish or play dead to scare young medical students. No more, the Elders were just Elder now, and everyone noticed.

Anyway Ebizo looked up from some papers and saw Shikamaru behind me.

"Could the young man leave us? This is Sand business," Ebizo glancing at Shikamaru.

"I'll wait," Shikamaru said, shoving his hands into his pockets and wandering into the hallway, lazily closing the door behind him.

"I don't know if you know this but Konoha is powerful," Ebizo said actually looking his age for once. I opened my mouth to speak but he continued. "I know, we are bigger but half of the land of wind is inhabitable. The leaf village is packed to its brim with ninjas, it isn't so here. People don't prefer being ninjas. They want to stay; they feel safe with Gaara in command. They ask too much of him."

"I see," I looked at the papers on the desk. The work looked boring and I felt sorry for everything Ebizo had to do alone. "I would only be doing my part."

"Yes, for your country," Ebizo nodded heaving a sigh and looking at his work. I turned to leave but looked to Ebizo again. "What is it?"

"Did you have anyone in mind for me?" I asked out of curiosity.

"I did actually," Ebizo gave a chuckle. "But I think that would ruin the fun of torturing you."

* * *

"Come on lazy bum," I told Shikamaru coming out of the office where Ebizo still chuckled to himself. At least I cheered him up.

"I may be lazy but I'm not a bum," Shikamaru pointed out walking up next to me.

"Whatever," I said brushing him off.

"Do you want to come to Konoha?" He asked out of the blue. I stopped as I climbed the stairs and faced him.

"Why?" I asked simply.

"Well don't you want to observe all your love sick suitors," Shikamaru laughed walking up the stairs past me.

"Very funny," I sneered.

"Though with all seriousness, I think you should be given at least a little bit of a choice. I don't want you to end up with some freak," Shikamaru said. I came up behind and ruffled his hair

"Aww, you care," I smiled slipping a cigarette from his pocket.

"I saw that," Shikamaru said still looking forward.

"Aren't you supposed to be planning to kill someone?" I asked handing his cigarette back.

"I'm taking a short break," He said, though his tone was serious and I didn't respond, but the thought of traveling to Konoha did appeal to me.

"I'll come with you," I said after a minute of silence.

"Don't want any freaks, hu?" Shikamaru said lifting the corner of his lip. I didn't answer him because I was ducking into Gaara's office shutting the door, once again leaving the leaf ninja in the hallway.

"Gaara?" I asked. He was turned around looking out the windows at the busy streets of Suna.

"What?" He asked, his tone casual.

"I'm going to Konoha with Shikamaru," I said standing up straight trying to look confident.

"I think that's a great idea," Gaara declared turning his chair back around.

"We'll leave tonight I guess," I supposed. I wasn't expecting everything to go so smoothly.

"Temari," Gaara said, his tone caught my attention. "Don't- Be careful."

"I will," I gave him a reassuring smile before leaving the office.

"A day late, that's not too bad," Shikamaru stated as I emerged into the hallway. "That's if we leave tomorrow first thing in the morning."

"I'll be ready by then," I said. "Oh, I guess you'll need to stay somewhere tonight."

"I didn't get one booked, however troublesome women like to change plans," Shikamaru said looking at me.

"Well, we can get you a room at the inn," I said starting for the front door, but Shikamaru blocked my way.

"The people at the inn don't like me ever since I beat the owner at shougi," He said.

"There are other inns," I said trying to go around him but he just compensated to block the hallway.

"It's getting late," Shikamaru replied.

"Fine," I smirked turning around. "I guess you'll just have to come to my house…"

I saw Shikamaru give a small smile before I could finish.

"…and bunk with Kankuro."

"What?" Shikamaru asked a little surprised.

"Hey, you angered the inn owners- oh and he snores a little," I said walking towards the back exit of the Kazekage building to go to where Kankuro and I called home though we were hardly ever there.

The truth is, Kankuro snores like a drunken sailor and as I was informed the next morning, Shikamaru is a light sleeper.

* * *

So yeah, more Kankuro mentioning- PLEASEEEEEEEEE tell me if this was okay :D


	4. Chapter 4

So I think this chapter might be a tiny bit (dare i say it) boring at the start but by the end you'll be in giggles promise- if your not then you get a free ninja cat courtesy of Alex (only while supplies last :D) anyway i sorta like this one- and guess what? Kankuro actually makes an appearance... he doesn't say anything but he is in it! hahahahahaha! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! -cough- anyway here it is:

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own naruto however i do own a teddy bear :D**

* * *

Shikamaru was yawning more than usual and casting evil glares at me while we gathered supplies.

"What?" I asked him shoving some kunai into a pack.

"He snores a little," Shikamaru mocked me while violently shoving items into his own pack.

"Sorry, Mr. Grumpy," I said holding my hands up.

"I'm just tired," Shikamaru said over his shoulder.

"You're always tired," I tell him laughing.

"Touché," The Nara answered and we continued our packing in silence until Shikamaru slyly inserted a comment. "Did you know Kankuro talks in his sleep?"

"No- why?" I asked my palms sweating, what did Shikamaru hear?

"Oh no reason, I just heard him mumbling about his sister, Gaara, and the guy with pineapple hair," He said all casual.

"You _do_ look like a pineapple," I tell him.

"And you don't?" I heard his quiet laughter as we finished up.

"Come on, we need to head about before all the angry inn keepers find out you're here," I teased him, to which he only responded with a yawn.

We said farewell to Kankuro and Gaara at the gates of Suna before heading out over he sandy desert to the line of trees ahead they morphed into the vast forests of the Land of Fire.

"Why is it so hot," Shikamaru complained shielding his eyes from the sun.

"Wimping out already are we?" I challenged and he quickened his pace.

"You are so troublesome," He murmured.

"Thank you," I laugh.

"It's a three day journey to Konoha so we better start up an interesting game of 'I SPY'," Shikamaru said.

"Okay, you go first," I told him, playing along.

"I spy something yellow," He said.

"The sun," I answered quickly.

"I spy something brown," Shikamaru said quickly flying through the list of things there were to see.

"Sand," I said already tired of the game. This was going to be a long trip.

* * *

After about three hours of trudging through the sand we could see the tree line not far off.

"Something brown," Shikamaru said his head hanging down and his neck already showing the signs of a sunburn.

"Sand," I said for the millionth time.

"You're too good at this game," He said waving his arm at me.

"Why don't we look at the clouds?" I suggest, knowing that was a pastime of his.

"The sun ruined that for me. All I see is rays of sunlight," Shikamaru said looking up at the sky then quickly glancing away.

"Well, once we're in the trees we can rest and move faster," I said trying to encourage the ninja.

Once we were in the trees in the shade we both nearly past out onto the cool ground.

"This is more like it!" Shikamaru said joyfully taking a large gulp form his canteen. I was tired myself; I hadn't taken the long route to the leaf village in months, or even been out of Suna for that matter. The absence of practice ruined my skill to once cross the deserts without breaking a sweat. I stretched out on the ground letting my eyelids slowly drift downward.

"Don't even think about it!" I felt a hard smack on my nose and my eyes shot open.

"What was that for?!" I asked, though I was angry my current condition made my words sound pitiful.

"No sleeping today, I didn't get to sleep last night and you don't get to sleep now," Shikamaru said, my plan had back fired. "And you'll probably be taking first watch tonight.

"Then be thoroughly prepared to carry me to Konoha," I declare crossing my arms over my chest.

"Your suggestion has been noted," Shikamaru said. We only rested for about 5minutes before taking off again through the trees. I didn't talk on account of still being pissed off at Shikamaru for using my plan against me- though it seemed just like him. The sun started to set and we made camp. The grass was too soft and my eyes kept trying to close while listening to Shikamaru go over the plans for the morning.

"I'll take first watch," Shikamaru said.

"No I'll do it," I protested but I yawned afterwards which didn't help my case.

"You're no use to us tired," Shikamaru said and he was right. Still grateful however, I curled up under a blanket I had packed and fell asleep right there right in the middle of Shikamaru's "Goodnight."

* * *

I woke up and the stars were still the decoration in the sky. I turned around to tell Shikamaru he could sleep when I found that he wasn't there. I sat up and found that the only thing with me was my pack and the camp fire ashes. I stood up and shivered in the abrupt chill that ran over me. I walked through the woods whispering "Shikamaru?"

Finally I saw movement near a small stream. I heard the sound of paper being balled up then an object flying out from behind a tree. Confused I silently walked up and looked around the trunk.

Shikamaru was sitting on the grass violently scribbling thins down, some papers had sketches of them and a majority of them had lines scratched out.

"Temari! You scared me," Shikamaru said dropping his pencil and facing me. There were bags under his eyes and he was stretching his cramped fingers.

"You can sleep now," I told him.

"I can't sleep, not now, I'm in planning mode," Shikamaru scribbled more things down and I sat down next to him.

"Planning for what?" I asked.

"Hidan," Shikamaru spoke the name with disgust.

"Scum like that can wait until morning you need to sleep!" I tugged on his arm but he wouldn't move.

"I won't be able to," Shikamaru sighed.

"Well at the very least find something else to do," I tell him taking the papers and placing them on the other side of the tree trunk.

"Fine," Shikamaru huffed leaning his head back against the rough bark.

"I spy something tired," I said pulling my knees up to my chest.

"Me," Shikamaru smiled a little.

"Your turn," I smile.

"I spy…," Shikamaru looked around until his eyes feel on me. "Something troublesome, destructive, headstrong and…. Beautiful."

I let go of my knees as Shikamaru placed his hand on my cheek.

"Temari…," He edged in a little closer.

"Shika…," Finding no reason to use a formal name and leaning in a little myself.

"I-," His lips touched mine and it must have been the most invigorate feeling I've ever had. His lips moved over mine and I didn't ant the kiss to stop but it did. We pulled away to breath and Shikamaru cupped my chin looking into my eyes.

"I- I'm sorry I," Shikamaru blinked and realize he just kissed me out of the blue.

"No, don't be sorry," I told him placing a hand on his cheek. He smiled and kissed me again- this one just the lightest, softest touch. When he pulled away we looked at each other for a moment when Shikamaru turned pale.

"What is it Shika?" I ask him worried half to death.

"Gaara is going to kill me," He chuckled.

* * *

no seriously- he really is lol i hoped you enjoyed it :) if you did tell me if not :O still tell me and if you think it was complete crap tell me (though you might wake up dead :P jk :D) anyway i hoped you liked it :D


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone, long time now see :P so i finally got a chance to right this- sadly there is no Kankuro. Instead MORE ISPY!!!! hoooray! this one gets more serious and if you don't like feel free to review it telling me what kind of evil i have unleashed upon the word to harvest on the brains of the innocent. any whoo anjoy :)

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto.... or I SPY for that matter**

* * *

"Gaara is going to kill me," He chuckled.

"What Gaara doesn't know, won't hurt him," I say leaning over and planting my lips back onto Shikamaru's. Of course he kissed back and after what felt like forever we parted again.

"I like that reasoning," Shika whispered and closed the gap between us starting yet another kiss.

In the morning I woke up with Shika's chest as my pillow and his arms as my blanket. The sun was blinding even its early stages so I shut my eyes again and curled closer to Shikamaru.

"You're awake," His voice was scratchy, like he had sat there for hours without saying anything.

"You appear to be too," I say, my eyes still closed and my face still burrowed in his vest.

"We need to get moving, Tsuande doesn't like to be left waiting," He said but didn't make any move to get up. So, reluctantly, I sat up and placed a short, soft kiss on his lips. That's when I got a good look at him, there were dark circles under his bloodshot eyes and his lids sagged under the weight of sleep.

"Shika what's wrong, why didn't you sleep?" I asked worried sick and placing a hand on his cheek when he tried to look away.

"My mind was cluttered, I couldn't sleep," He said quietly.

"You? Not able to sleep?" I asked and checking his forward for a fever. Shikamaru could drop into a dead sleep on command; he was doing something last night.

"I'm not sick, just tired," He said placing my hand in both of his and kissing my finger tips.

"You're always tired, I'll get you some water, you look awful," I said standing up.

"Why thank you dear," He smiled. As I turned to the small stream something crunched under my feet. I looked down and saw an unrolled scroll on the ground. Bending down, I quickly read the scribbles visible. Many words were crossed out and there were sketches of diagrams.

"You were plotting last night!" I yelled throwing the scroll back at Shikamaru.

"No! I mean… maybe," Shikamaru stared at the scroll and didn't look at me.

"Can't you take a small break?" I asked him.

"Fine, I didn't make any progress anyway," Shikamaru threw the scroll to the side where it hit a tree trunk and rolled onto the ground, ripped dirty and useless.

"Are you sure you can make to it Konoha without passing out?" I asked him, placing my cupped hands into the freezing cold stream water.

"Maybe if-" Shikamaru didn't get a chance to finish because I threw my handful of cold water right into his surprised face.

"Awake?" I smiled. He gave me a look then started charging at me I ran away giggling my head off through the woods probably alerting every rouge ninja within a 10 mile radius. When Shika finally caught up he grabbed my arm, spun me around and kissed me.

"I'm awake," He said when he leaned back.

"Good, let's get going," I said smiling and thoroughly convinced that nothing could spoil my day.

"Temari," Shikamaru said, but he lost the playful tone from earlier. "You know this will only make it harder."

"Harder for wh-," Then I remembered, I'm promised to another man, a ninja form Konoha I probably don't even know. I had agreed to throw away my life for the sake of my village, and I was prepared for it- but not now. "What do we do?"

"Pretend like this never happened," The words came slowly and difficulty from his mouth, he was obviously upset that he was the one that remembered and the one that started it- after all he kissed me first.

"I can't do that," I say pitifully, weak like a student at the academy.

"We have no choice," When I looked up, his back was to me and I heard his lighter flip open. Dealing with emotion with those cigarettes again. I almost asked for one, but decided against it.

"Well maybe we don't have to go to Konoha- we can just stay here," The idea was far fetched but it was my last hand hold on this relationship.

"You know we can't do that. Temari I'm sorry," Shikamaru turned around he was holding his cigarette in one hand and his face in the other. "I know it's my fault but I just couldn't-."

"Stop," My voice faltered, wavering under emotion. "We have to pretend it didn't happen remember."

"Yeah," He slung his bag on his shoulder and started forward.

"Something depressed."

"Me, something ashamed."

"You, something guilty."

"Me, something pretty."

"Shika!" I stop on the branch I had just landed on and placed my hands on my hips.

"I'm sorry!" Shikamru was a few limbs away on a higher branch. "I can't be depressed for the rest of my life!"

"I..I.." I couldn't answer him, just look at my feet.

"Okay, you're going to marry some stranger- that doesn't mean we can't be happy!" I heard Shikamaru move closer. "We still have time, let's make the most of it."

Shikamaru stretched forward and open palm and after a moment of thought I took it. He smiled and pulled me over to the branch he was on.

"I think you of all people should like being troublesome," He said kissing my cheek.

"What makes you think that?" I ask giggling and rising up to my tip toes and kissing him on the lips.

Thinking on the more positive side completely changed my outlook on the situation. For example as we were walking, slowly, back to Konoha we were still playing I spy.

"Something with nice hair," Shikamaru said shoving his hands in his pockets, losing his cigarette long ago.

"Me- and you, something that smells nice," I said.

"Why thank you," He said taking in a large breath. "I try my best to smell as fresh as I can be."

I ended choking in a fit of giggles. Though we appeared to be happy, the underlining problem still hovered in the back of our minds.

Shikamaru suddenly took my hand in his and we walked a ways continuing our game when he tugged me over and kissed me again.

"Trying to get my share in," He stated as his motivation.

As we leisurely walked to the village he randomly kissed me, during one of the longer kisses I heard a twig snap. We broke part real fast. Shikamaru heard it to because he had a kunai out before you could say "Hidden Village."

I pulled my fan in front of me falling back into a defensive stance. When nothing popped out and attacked us Shikamaru started towards the edge of the shadows where the noise had come from. Hiding from a Nara in the shadows- not real smart. Shika formed a hand sign and closed his eyes for a few moments before he snapped them open again and concentrated on something I couldn't see. A terrified yell echoed in against the trees and Shika stepped back while his shadow dragged a ninja all in black into the light by his ankle. I walked over pinned the ninja's arm down with my fan and lifted his head. His forehead protector confused me and I looked into his face which had a permanent look of panic plastered on to it.

"Who's he with?" Shika asked, coming over and kneeling beside the ninja keeping a close eye on him.

"Leaf," I uttered the single word and got the same reaction from Shika.

"What was your assignment!" He yelled at the ninja.

"Like I'm going to tell you," The ninja spat finding that he had the upper hand, he knew what the heck was going on.

"Oh but you are," Shika lifted the ninja's head up, slamming a knee in the small of his back and placing the edge of his kunai to his throat.

"Okay!" This ninja was obviously a Chunin at the most, he cracked under pressure way to easily. He wouldn't have survived in the sand village. "Tsuande sent a group of ninja to investigate your travels."

"Why would she do that? She knows where my loyalties lye," Shikamaru pressed on, just as confused as I was.

"You'll find out soon enough, a team of ninja are on their way to the Hokage right now with a piece of juicy news!" The ninja smiled, maybe he isn't weak- just crazy.

"What news? We haven't done anything….. illegal," Shika remained careful with his diction.

"Well my team likes to make information a little more interesting," The ninja smirked and Shikamaru slammed the man's face into the wood. The ninja mumbled something and then slipped into unconsciousness.

"What could they tell the Hokage?" I ask Shikamaru terrified at what the ninja's words meant.

"Anything, we need to get to the village now," Shikamaru started forward but I stopped him.

"We don't know what will be waiting for us there," I told him.

"All the more reason to go," Shikamaru leaned over and kissed me reassuringly and started towards the village.

"I see something handsome," I yelled as I ran after him. He didn't answer.

* * *

yeah Shika is her pet name for him :3 i liked it. ooooo did you like the ending 83 TELL ME! hate it? love it? either way review! :D


	6. Chapter 6

heyyyy guess who decided to update after a million years? you guessed it! :D anyway.. tomorrow is my birthday so this is my gift to you for my birthday..... okay that doesn't make sense. any who i hope you like it :)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, however if i did Gaara would have Suna dyed pink, Lee would get his eyebrows waxed and each Akatsuki member would have a teddy bear as part of their uniform. But i do not so forget all that :P

* * *

We were silent most of the way to Konoha. I felt like the weight of the world had been thrown onto my shoulders. With all the pressure of marrying a stranger, possibly getting thrown in jail and watching Shikamaru suffer at Asuma's death all I could do was set my lips into a firm line and look forward. However my eyes liked to flick over to Shikamaru every once and a while. Then, when I'd given in and glanced over at him he wasn't there.

I stopped immediately, almost falling off a branch.

"Shika!" I yelled franticly. "SHIKA!"

I couldn't go to Konoha without Shikamaru, I couldn't live without him. I looked over the trees trying to see where they were hiding away my man. How could he have been taken away without my noticing? He couldn't have.

"Genjutsu!" I didn't really mean to say it out loud but I did. I formed a seal and the forest around me melted away into a different pattern of trees. I was standing in the shadows of a tree on the forest floor looking at a small camp of rogues staring into a fire.

"Those ninjas sure do pay well," One of the men announced showing another one the money he had been counting. "And all we had to do was get that punk!"

The man nodded to a tree where Shikamaru was tied to the trunk and gagged, he was sweating and staring across the fire at the men- evidently trying to kill them with his mind. It wasn't working to well so far.

"What are we going to do with him?" A shorter man asked.

"Kill him of course, then get that pretty blonde from the genjutsu and kill her too," Another rogue, the leader by the looks of it, laughed manically holding his gut that stuck out a little father than the rest of the group's.

After the "pretty blonde" comment, Shikamaru started wiggling around trying to find his way out. There was a wild look in his eyes I had never seen before. It was a little… intimidating? Shikamaru intimidating, that was a thought.

I decided to take action, I quietly took out my fan and started around the camp so I could emerge between the pitiful tents and attack from behind.

No matter how well I blended into the shadows, Shikamaru saw me and even though he tried to hide it his eyes widened at the site of me, alerting his captors of my entrance.

I had no time, I swung my fan across my body sending the men falling back and blowing out the fire. The tents wavered and unfortunately Shikamaru got part of the attack to. I closed my fan and jumped above the men, slamming the iron part into the face of the tallest one. I also landed a fairly good kick into the chest of another. I landed on my toes and gritted my teeth. I had to get Shika!

I immediately jumped back towards the Nara but the leader was incredibly fast for his size. He grabbed my arm and twisted it back. I dropped my fan and screamed. I never liked screaming, I was taught it was a sign of weakness, but I had no control now. I was unarmed and had a very limited list of options. I tried to twist around to land a punch but the rogue ninja just held onto my forearm and threw me face first into the dirt.

Man, that was enough.

I stood up as fast as I could and before the leader could finish his cheesy "is your girlfriend going to save you?" comment I kicked him in the back of the head. Well, turns out this guy was hard headed because instead of crumpling to the ground like he should have he turned around huffing heavily through his nostrils like a bull. I threw my fist at him and he caught it, with his free hand he pulled a kunai out and brought it down on me. I managed to turn away to avoid serious injury but I earned a slice on my cheek.

"Shika!" I yelled. The scratch was burning like hellfire. He must have coated it in poison. I felt my limbs go slack and the man let go of my fist, causing my body to fall back in the dirt. It was hard to move, even to blink. My whole body weighed a ton.

_For Shika _I thought. I had to go on, I had to get Shika out. We had to go to Konoha- even if my future ended there, that's where Shika wanted to go.

"Shika," It was quiet and it hurt to speak. I closed my eyes and bite my lip as I struggled to sit up.

"There was poison on my blade girl, don't waste your energy," The man scoffed. I ignored him and continued. Sweat trickled down my face and my teeth broke the skin of lip. I got into a sitting positioned and then tried to heave myself to me feet.

"It's impossible!" A rogue said looking at me like I was a child. "Give up now."

_I am Temari of Suna, daughter of the Yondaime Kazekage and sister of Godaime Kazekage, ninja of the Sand. I am Temari of Suna, a fighter, a warrior. I am Temari of Suna I will not let these scumbags kill me or Shikamaru! I am Temari Nara- I will not give up!_

I threw myself up and walked forward to Shikamaru, determination giving me the energy to do so. I pulled the gag out of his mouth and untied his bonds. Around this time the men realized that I was moving even though the poison should have rendered me immobile. Shikamaru got up quickly and charge the men, slicing kicking like I have never seen before. Shikamaru didn't fight on impulse- why was he doing so now? I could ask those questions later. I collapsed against the tree, and closed my eyes, blocking out the fight and drifting into the bitter sweetness that was sleep.

* * *

"Temari? You're awake!" Shikamar was leaning over me, a huge smile plastered on his abused face.

"God Shika what happened?" I coughed out, realizing that there was a cool rag laying on my forehead.

"Oh nothing- How do you feel?" He asked taking my cheek in his hand.

"Fine, what happened?" I asked again, he was trying to avoid my question.

"It's all good now, we're safe," Shika said smoothing my hair out.

"Konoha? Poison?" I mumbled the words quietly.

"We have to get you to Konoha for treatment but I don't know if you can make it," He said looking uncertain.

"I can, we have to go to Konoha!" I said trying to sit up but Shika pushed me back down.

"Temari you're hurt!" He said frustrated with me.

"I know that!" I snapped back, moving so that I was leaning on my elbows.

"You are so troublesome," Shikamaru looked at me, shaking his head.

"Shikamaru?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yes?" Shikamaru leaned forward almost reading my mind. I could feel his breath on my face and I was thrilled.

"I love you," I said, I had never told anyone that, not my mother, nor my father or brothers. Now my heart fluttered in my chest as I said it.

"I love you too, more than anything," Shikamaru took my shoulders and pulled me into a sitting position, his face an inch from mine. "I love you more than I've ever loved anything. I love you and whenever you're unhappy, I'm rolling in despair and when you're happy I'm higher than the clouds. Temari- I don't want to live without you. I want to be with you until I grow old and die. Temari-,"

He crashed his lips into mine, hugging me to his chest as if I might flutter away in the breeze- gone forever.

"Temari I want you with me always- pick me Temari, choose me- marry me," Shikamaru looked straight in my eyes.

I was confused, I love Shikamaru, but I had to keep my word to my country… didn't I? My mind was flying and I was trying to choose what to say.

"Shika I can't," I was crying again, but I couldn't hold it. I grabbed his vest and placed my cheek on his chest. "We can't!"

"But Temari, we can't give up!" He said running a hand through my hair. I thought back to when I was motivating my body to help Shikamaru "_I am Temari Nara- I will not give up!_" but could I really turn my back on my country, on both of our countries? On my family? On my principals? Could I really give up everything I had built up so far to make Shika happy?

* * *

BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA clifffffhannngggggeerrrrrr... kinda anyway review tell me how much you liked/hated it :)

oh did you like the flashback? hehehehehe i need more narutoness in there so what better thing to do than add a flashback?!


	7. Chapter 7

**I'M BACKKKKK!!** oh how i've missed you guys! -hugs all of you- :3 anyway this is a rather short chapter but i felt that it deserved to be its own while i think of what to do lol

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto!!!! duh!! (stay tuned [in other words read the bottom after the story] for another surprise!!)

* * *

**In Lady Hokage's Office back in Konoha**

"Lady Tsuande," The ninja gave a slight nod still trying to catch his breath after the heart bursting run back through the gates from the surrounding forest.

"Where are they?" The Hokage asked, becoming more impatient by the minute.

"Oh Lady Tsuande," The ninja shook his head as if the information would be too horrible for her ears. "It is quite terrible; I know how much you trusted that Nara boy."

"What about him?" Tsuande asked, anxiousness coming over her as she sat up straight to catch every word.

"I'm afraid that the sand Jonin has messed with his loyalty, or it could be the other way around, you never know," He said falling back into the chair behind him to add to the effect. "We watched them like you ordered to see if there was a problem- Lady Tsuande they-."

The ninja stopped overcome by his temper.

"No what!?" Tsuande was leaning over her desk now and after a moment's pause the ninja leaned in.

"They're planning to over throw Konoha," He said, before the Hokage could say anything he continued. "The boy is obviously smart enough to and the girl has the mindset. Together they could do it- apart they haven't a chance."

"I can't believe it," Tsuande leaned back in her chair awestruck at this information.

"This happens, when two people get together they can act completely different. If I remember correctly, the sand Jonin is to marry a leaf ninja?" The Hokage nodded and he continued. "Well they seemed to be... romantically involved. They need to be split. Pick her fiancé ahead of time so they won't be able to go through with their plans!"

The ninja was overcome by passion for his country that he was standing, bending over the desk separating him from Tsuande.

"Shikamaru was so promising," Tsuande shook her head.

"Don't blame him, or the girl," The ninja said lowering his voice. "Destiny is just running its course."

"You're right. I'll be sorry to do it but we can't have them together any longer," Tsuande agreed. "Bring me the files of all the single male ninjas in the village that are of age."

"Yes Lady Hokage," The ninja gave a nod and left the room grinning to himself.

Romance at short notice was his specialty.

* * *

**IMPORTANTA**_! _So if you didn't know I don't own that last line, it was written by Saki in short story _The Open Window _and it was just to perfect to pass up. I will start on the next chapter i promise! :D i have a three day weekend- anything is possible!


	8. Chapter 8

**I'M SORRY!** I've been so busy, i'm sorry :( i will warn you this chapter is kind of sad -tear- well i hope this is okay it's been so long since i've written for this story O.O

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Naruto** DUH! **

* * *

**The Gates of Konoha**

"Are you sure about this Lady Hokage?" A voice asked their leader who was front and center for the group's arrival.

After pouring over paperwork for who knows how long, she had decided on who would tie the knot between Konoha and Suna.

She held her chin high as the gates were pulled open. Tsuande tried desperately to hide her disappointment. None of this had gone as planned. She didn't want to be the bad guy in this story but she had no choice.

Shikamaru would be kept as far away from Temari as possible. She didn't want to take any chances.

Everyone was silent as the pair was escorted inside the city with three ninja in between them. They both sagged under the weight of the world. Shikamaru had his head down but practically radiated anger. Temari was quickly brushing away tears.

This wouldn't be a happy ending.

Tsuande turned to the young ninja that had questioned her.

"I'm not sure about anything right now," She whispered more to herself than anyone else.

Shikamaru was shoved off to the Hokage's right. Temari reached out for him and he looked back at her. There was a slight moment when you'd have thought that even this couldn't come between the two but the ninja shoved them farther apart and broke the moment.

Temari crumpled into tears again and Shikamaru looked as if he wanted to. What had happened to these two? They used to be some of the greatest warriors the ninja world had to offer and what were they doing now? Sobbing.

Love had ruined them.

Tsuande bit her lip and refused to show any emotion as Shikamaru was dragged off towards the Hokage building, however he fought back to see her announcement. She didn't want to have him see but she had no choice.

No one had a choice anymore.

"Temari," She walked over to the girl. She looked pathetic, nothing like her former self. "As you know you are to marry a Konoha ninja."

The poor Suna warrior broke out into sobs again that sliced the silence.

"And The young man I picked out has ties deeply rooted with Konoha," Tsuande stuttered. _And the only one that could fight off Shikamaru and you _the Hokage thought but didn't say aloud.

Temari looked up at Tsuande with a look that awoke some motherly instinct in the Hokage that wanted to take the girl in her arms and say everything was going to be alright. Nothing was going to be alright, so what was the point?

Tsuande brushed away the feeling and gestured for the man to step forward. He came up with some difficulty because a girl was hanging on his arm whispering to him not to do it.

"I believe Neji Hyuga is… is," She couldn't even think of a way to finish the sentence. The girl, Tenten who had been on Neji's Team since their Genin years, gave into grief and quietly let the tears roll down her cheeks. Temari did the same and from off in the distance a wail arose, bouncing off the buildings and echoing around the hushed village. The gray clouds too began to weep a steady drizzle on the land and Neji stood behind his mask of Hyuga reserve refusing to show emotion but obviously longing to hold Tenten's hand.

Tsuande dismissed everyone and retreated to her office, refusing to see anybody.

* * *

**Hyuga Compound**

The light rain had started to come down in torrents against the windows. I sat in a dim corridor, my hand on the chilly window pane, gazing blankly in the blurred world outside.

I never even got to answer him. The ninjas came back and tore us apart to escort us back to Konoha before I could reply.

My damp hair had been taken down and now laid heavily on my shoulders. I couldn't feel my fingers that were against the glass but I didn't care.

I just curled next to the window sill as a shard of lightening touched down, flashing light across the Leaf Village.

"Temari-san?" A heard a quiet voice ask. I turned to see Hinata Hyuga standing in the door way to the darkened passageway, I wondered how long she had been there.

"Yes?" My voice cracked and I felt absolutely miserable.

"I know how hard it must be for you," I gave a bitter laugh at this but she continued unfazed by my reaction. "I think what I want to say is- don't give up yet."

I looked at her puzzled. Why on earth was she telling me this? She didn't say anything else, just turned and left me.

I looked back at the rain. _Don't give up yet. _

After what could have been a minute or an hour I stood up.

_I am Temari of Suna, daughter of the Yondaime Kazekage and sister of Godaime Kazekage, ninja of the Sand. I am Temari of Suna, a fighter, a warrior. I am Temari of Suna I will not let these ninja control me or Shikamaru! I am Temari Nara- I will not give__up!_

I threw the strip of fabric I had been using to wipe my tears to the ground.

"I'm Temari," I said to myself coaxing my growing determination. "And I get what I want!"

* * *

Some might consider me crazy for sprinting through the driving rain while thunder rolled over head, but I'm sure they thought I had lost it long before then.

I had jumped from the Hyuga Compound without bothering to grab my shoes or my fan. I darted through the streets feeling an emotion welling up inside me that I couldn't quite place.

I turned a sharp corner and ran into a girl huddled under a coat. I recognized her, it was Tenten. She recognized me to and tried to turn away but I grabbed her shoulders and made her look at me.

"You love him right?" I asked her. She gave a confused nod that became more assured the longer my eyes dug into her. "Then go to him. Don't let this get in your way."

I smiled and continued my journey to the Hokage building leaving her in the middle of the street staring back at my back as I curved around the corner.

* * *

Needless to say the ninjas didn't know what to make of a shoeless Suna warrior bursting in from the rain. I just ignored them as I slipped down the hallways searching for the right room.

When I was walking down one corridor a certain door popped out at me and a smile crept over my face.

I turned the knob to find it locked. I stepped back and kicked it open, throwing myself inside and at its one occupant.

"Yes!" I shouted into his chest. He wrapped me in his arms even though I was drenched, and held me so tightly I could hardly find room to breath. "yes!"

"Yes what?" He asked pulling back a fraction to look me in the face.

"Yes I'll marry you."

* * *

Hehehehehehe i think it went a little rushed :/ well tell me what you think!

[BTW i was totally listening to Bad Romance the entire time i was writing it :P] -- OMG FACTS

Hmmm no Kankuro.


End file.
